


Love Like You

by Missmaddiej



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Song: Love Like You, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Loki wants to learn to love the way Bruce does





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Love like you perfectly describes how I imagine Loki and Bruce's relationship, and I had to write about that

One thing that Loki never understood about Bruce Banner was how much he cared about them. They were used to their brother's lovers, and usually, they would always leave each other alone. But Banner was different. From their time on the statesmen on, they were becoming fast friends. Maybe that was why. Because Banner had been friends with them before he started dating Thor. But even then, in the end people cared about Thor more than them. But Banner's fondness for Loki never diminished; it had even grown more throughout his relationship with their brother. On top of that, Bruce knew every terrible thing Loki had done, about the people they had killed. And he didn't care. And that astonished Loki, and they would never understand why Bruce cared about them so much.

Loki disappearing wasn't a rare thing, yet every time they did, Banner seemed to freak out. They didn’t understand that. They knew that Thor had explained that Loki would be back soon, but Bruce still worried. It was weird to them, having someone who cared so much about their wellbeing, that even when being told that they were okay, he would still worry.

The day had come, Thor and Banner had gotten married. Since Thor was King of Asgard, Bruce got half of his wealth. So as soon as they got back from their honeymoon he went to work. Donating money, setting up scholarships, funding conservation, and relief efforts. Stuff Loki could never have imagined doing. And yet here they were, bugging Banner about things that didn't matter. He never would've done something like that. Banner was always so nice, so generous, and they were so selfish. 

For some reason, Bruce enjoyed spending time with Loki, even when they weren’t with Thor. The two of them would meet up to talk shit about Thor, and after her adoption, they would gush about Eira together. But Loki never understood why he wanted to spend time with them. They even asked him about it, and Bruce just smiled at him and said. “Dude, you’re my best friend, why wouldn’t I want to spend time with you,” It didn’t quite answer their question, but it made them feel better.

Loki had always thought, the way they were, the things they did, this was their story. And they had to do what was written. But Bruce always encouraged them. They were the god of stories, why couldn't they write their own. They saw the disappointment, whenever they did something terrible. The way his heart ached whenever he heard Loki talk about hating what they did but feeling like they had to, anyway.  But with Bruce's encouragement, Loki thought, maybe, just maybe, they could be better.

Loki had disappeared again. Except for this time, they were gone longer. Usually, Loki was only gone for a few months at a time, but this time it had been almost a year. Bruce was worried sick, and even Thor was worrying. When Loki finally came back, he portaled directly into the apartment. Bruce was lying on the couch, doing work when his Sibling in Law entered, he jumped up immediately. “Loki!” He said, shocked, pulling the Jotun into a hug. Loki was frozen in shock. “Where have you been?” Bruce asked softly. As Loki slowly wrapped his arms around the scientist, they realized how much the smaller man loved them. They realized how much they loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
